<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destined to Meet Again by Seer_of_Soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623097">Destined to Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul'>Seer_of_Soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Blood, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Slice of Clack, because I said so, but they're all ok now, i /will/ connect kingdom hearts to final fantasy, post-post-kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Cloud can remember, he's been having blurry dreams that he can never make out. Until one day, a face comes into focus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destined to Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slice of Clack: AU Week - Kingdom Hearts/Soulmates</p><p>Soulmate AU (sort of): you dream of your soulmate and your past life, but only when you meet your soulmate in this life, does everything become clear</p><p>Basically I got some rules and drop kicked them out the window saying 'I do what I want'. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a face in his mind for as long as he could remember, that blur that he was so sure meant something had haunted his dreams and nightmares alike. A gentle voice he could barely hear whispered his name like it was something precious. </p><p>“Cloud,” it breathed. </p><p>He would try to reach out, but he couldn’t get his arms to move. He couldn’t feel them. If he hadn’t seen them, in the corner of his vision, he couldn’t have been sure he’d even had them. He knelt on the ground, hovering over something, that blurry face. </p><p>“Cloud,” the voice whispered, the only word he could ever make out. </p><p>Cloud wanted to scream, shout. He wanted to rattle the edges of his mind like cage bars, to shake and pull until they broke, until he could break out of this stupor in his mind. But he could never muster up the energy to even try. It was like someone had given a sedative strong enough to only just let him be aware. </p><p>It felt like he was drowning in a dark light. His body moved on its own, following a set path like a puppet on strings. It rose away from the figure, the face he couldn’t quite see. It left him there, dying in the rain as blood red wings spread out beneath him. He could always see the red. That was the one part that was the most vibrant. </p><p>The dream shifted sometimes, showing flashes of other things, fights against things that weren’t heartless, and against a Sephiroth that just felt /wrong/. He felt a sword pierce through his chest, his stomach, run through his foot and score up his leg. Burning water filled his lungs as he breathed through it, feeling it unravel him from the inside out, piece by piece. But the face in the rain was always there, even though Cloud could never actually see it. </p><p>Every time Cloud woke up from that dream, his body ached and stung from old battle wounds he’d never experienced. He traced his fingers over the smooth skin on his chest, around his heart and never felt the scars that seemed to burn him through his dreams. Every time he had that dream, he couldn’t bear to look at his Buster Sword. That was most of the reason why he’d gotten the new one. </p><p>Leon had noticed, but respectfully kept quiet. Aerith had given the new sword a knowing look the moment he’d walked in with it, even though it was mostly obscured on his back. Cid gave it a look once, but turned away with a grumble of ‘none of my business’ from under his breath. Tifa had only showed up after he’d switched them out, so she had no idea. Yuffie pretended not to notice.</p><p>Cloud could fight the heartless better with the new sword, since there weren’t random days where he just couldn’t bear to look at it. The Buster was tucked away in his apartment, hidden behind the closet door where he would only see it if he wanted to. </p><p>Cloud never mentioned the dreams to anyone, not even Aerith or Leon. He didn’t know what to make of them, if they were some figment of insecurity given form, or if they might have actually meant something. The second option was far more frightening. He was scared… one of them might know.</p><p>One day, seemingly just as routine as any other, Cloud stepped through the door of Merlin’s house, the base for the Restoration Committee, just as a triumphant cry rose from everyone else in the room. Cloud felt himself jump, though thankfully everyone was too absorbed in whatever was on Cid’s computer to notice. </p><p>Cloud took a steady breath to calm his heart and stepped further into the room. “What’s the news?”</p><p>Yuffie was the first to turn around, a wide smile plastered over his face. “They found Sora!”</p><p>A weight he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying fell off his shoulders. Cloud felt himself smile as relief washed over him. “They did…?” he breathed. It had been well over a year since Sora had disappeared, and just as long since they’d been searching. </p><p>Leon looked damn near tears, fond beyond words for the little trouble maker and his friends, though he’d never admit it. Aerith cried enough for him, her hands covering her mouth as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Tifa was smiling too, though she hadn’t known Sora all that well. Cid laid his head down on the computer console, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. </p><p>Yuffie hopped up and down in front of him, grinning madly. “Kairi said they found somebody else too! And he’s kinda hurt, but mostly okay, so they’re gonna bring him here! And Aerith can fix him up and he’ll be all okay!”</p><p>Cloud put a hand on her head, holding her against the ground. “Where are they?”</p><p>“Few hours out,” Tifa reported. Cloud nodded, turning around and heading back to the door. </p><p>“I’ll go clear out a landing space,” he stated. There were already plenty of places to land withing the city, especially for the little gummy ship he knew Riku had been flying. But Cloud felt like he should be doing something to help. Aerith snickered behind her hand, which he ignored.</p><p>~</p><p>The ship came down with a bluster of wind. Cloud shielded his eyes with one hand, seeing Aerith’s braid flying wildly. The gummy ship was scratched and dented, with several deep gouges along one of the front panels. Cid made a choking sound, nearly dropping the toothpick he was chewing on. They’d run into some trouble, but the ship seemed to be flying fine.</p><p>Cloud watched the dark shapes disappear from the cockpit. He looked at the opening door and a bright face peered out. The wave of relief that washed over them was tangible. Yuffie let out a cheerful shriek as Sora came stumbling out of the ship, Kairi holding him up by one arm. </p><p>Sora waved; the same bright grin as always plastered over his face. “Hey guys.” Kairi helped Sora over to a low wall, letting him sit. Most of their group clustered around him, flinging questions and ‘don’t-you-dare-do-that-again-young-man’s at him. </p><p>Cloud couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. It was good to see him back, safe at last. At least, safe until he was needed again.</p><p>“A hero’s work is never done,” Leon mused beside him, apparently having the same thought. Cloud nodded in agreement, though he wasn’t sure where the sentiment had come from. </p><p>A short, panicked gasp drew his attention back to the ship. Riku was struggling with his own patient, a man with long black hair. Cloud and Leon quickly hurried over to help. While Riku was as strong as either of them on his own, it wouldn’t do this guy any favors to drop him on his face. </p><p>Leon beat him there, slipping the man’s free arm over his shoulders, mirroring Riku’s hold on him. Cloud eyed their position for a minute, trying to figure out if he should grab his feet and carry him backwards, or just get out of the way. But before he made the decision, the man’s eyes rose to meet his. </p><p>Cloud all the breath leave him. It felt like something, some vital part of his existence had suddenly, unexpectedly, snapped into place. The blur cleared in his mind, suddenly sharper and clear. The world came into focus. The voice came in clear and strong. The face was there. He could see it. And it /hurt/. It hurt to see the blood coating his lips and the light leaving his eyes. </p><p>
  <i>“You’re gonna… live. You’ll be… my living legacy. My honor, my dreams, they’re yours now.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am… your living… legacy….”</i>
</p><p>For a moment, Cloud thought it was raining. Cold needles cut through his skin, chilling him to the core. There was finally a name in his mind, a name that felt painful to even think, like it might rip the heart right out of his chest. </p><p>The dark blue eyes before him glittered with a deep light. He pushed himself to his feet, pulling his arms away from Riku and Leon, who let him go, but stayed close. </p><p>Cloud felt like the world was suddenly devoid of air. He couldn’t breathe. If he breathed the dream would shatter; he’d wake up and forget, forget his face, forget his name. He didn’t want to forget. Not again. He didn’t want to break the moment. He didn’t want to wake up.</p><p>Zack broke the moment for him. He gave a crooked smile and breathed, “Cloud….” It was the same. The voice was the same. The tender way he spoke it, like a gentle caress, so unlike how Sephiroth purred it with venomous sadistic glee. Zack stepped forward, a short faltering step that almost tipped him over. He winced and held his stomach, but powered through whatever pain he was in. </p><p>“Cloud, do- do you remember…?” </p><p>‘Yes. Everything, now.’ Cloud dipped his head, not daring to look away. Was he really here? Was this really real? </p><p>“Oh,” Zack murmured, “Good….” His eyes rolled up in his head and he fell forward, right into Cloud’s arms. He was warm and solid and /real/. Cloud felt his knees shaking and knelt down, carefully cradling Zack in his arms. He couldn’t drop him, couldn’t chance it.</p><p>Leon and Riku had the decency to back off, give him a moment to breathe. They knew how this felt. They understood. Aerith showed up, what might have been a moment or an hour later, kneeling down on the boarding ramp and scolding the three of them for making the poor man stand. They all took it silently, though Cloud barely heard it, too busy sorting through new old memories that suddenly rung clear in his mind. </p><p>~</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he looked at any of his friends differently after that. They were still the people he remembered, from both lives. But they were from both lives. They were the same people, just ones that had done different things.</p><p>Cid had helped him carry Zack into an empty room at Merlin’s house. Yuffie had run out to get him new clothes, ones that weren’t torn and bloody. The shirt she’d all but shoved Zack into was a light blue with a cartoon dog on it. That felt intentional, though Cloud couldn’t figure out why. </p><p>Cloud sat by his side, waiting for him to wake up. Aerith showed up after a while to check on his healing, to change the potion-soaked bandages, and to all but force-feed Cloud something. She knew him too well sometimes. Tifa usually came with her to do the forcing of the force feeding, but she gave him space. </p><p>Leon came in a few hours later, sitting backwards in a chair he’d dragged in. Cloud admitted to having the dreams for longer than they’d known each other. Leon responded in the low voice he reserved for quiet, personal moments. He told Cloud about a different garden he could never quite recall the name of, and the flashes of a white cape, slowly becoming more ripped and darker with dirt and dried blood as time passed. </p><p>“Sometimes, there’s some people you’re just destined to meet,” Leon said softly, almost wistfully. </p><p>“We met in another life,” Cloud murmured honestly. He didn’t need to explain it more than that.</p><p>Leon nodded, understanding. “Hope this one turns out better.”</p><p>~</p><p>Zack woke slowly, fighting it every step of the way. The pain in his ribs and in his chest were the worst, but his whole body ached like he had been frozen and was being thawed. He didn’t remember much. That might have actually happened. His eyes fluttered open and he saw an unfamiliar roof. He heard unfamiliar breathing. </p><p>Turning his head was a trial, one that made his vision too fuzzy to see through for a solid minute. As it cleared, Zack felt his heart lifting into his chest. A familiar shade of blond, in a familiar shape. Cloud was sitting in the chair next to the bed, his chin resting against his chest. His soft, steady breathing seemed to echo around the room</p><p>Zack forced his arm to raise, to reach out. Was this a dream? Or was this a dream come true? He had to know. His fingers brushed Cloud’s knee, and the dream didn’t fade out. He felt solid, if a little cold. </p><p>Cloud’s eyes snapped open, zeroing in on the hand on his knee, then jumping up the arm attached to it. His eyes locked with Zack’s and he seemed to relax a little. </p><p>“Sorry,” Zack murmured, a wavery smile crossing his face. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>Cloud shook his head. “It’s fine. I- I’m glad you did. How… How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Someone got the number on that freight train, right?” Zack grinned crookedly. He saw Cloud almost roll his eyes. “But more importantly- Cloud,” Zack tried to push himself up on his arms, only to wince as they gave out under him.</p><p>Cloud had the decency to not say ‘Don’t move around’ or call him an idiot, at least to his face. Zack appreciated that. “More-,” Zack tried again, “More importantly, you do… remember who-?” He coughed weakly. Definitely a broken rib… or four. </p><p>“I do,” Cloud said softly. “It came back to me all at once, on the ship.” He looked down, away from Zack. “I can’t- I can’t believe… I forgot you again….”</p><p>“Hey, don’t feel bad,” Zack smiled. “I couldn’t remember anything but my stupid honor code ‘till Sephiroth showed up and smacked me around a little. Then he dropped me into this weird mirror dimension with a ‘stay out of trouble and stay out of my hair’ look, so…. Cloud?”</p><p>Cloud had tensed up at the mention of Sephiroth and was radiating a kind of scary bloodlust. “Cloud, it’s- it’s okay. I’m not hurt- Well. I am hurt, but Seph didn’t hurt me. I fell off a building. He- he was like… the Seph from before…? It was weird. Also, there’s a Seph with a really cool looking wing that I’m pretty sure is a different person, but I only saw him like once and- Cloud please breath.”</p><p>Cloud grunted and slumped back in his chair, but most of the tension left him. Zack breathed a little sigh of relief, then smiled up at Cloud. “I’m really glad to see you… and that you know who I am. Though I think I could have made friends with you even faster this time.” Cloud snorted through his nose and rolled his eyes. A little smile slipped onto his face. Zack felt his heart soar.</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about,” Cloud said finally, the smile still creeping across his lips. “Later. For now, welcome home, Zack.”</p><p>Zack beamed. “Good to be home, Cloud."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's if for Slice of Clack! This was a really fun challenge and I'm pretty happy with how everything I did turned out. ^w^ </p><p>Events like this are fun, but.... *cracks knuckles* Time to put all this energy into other stories! &gt;:3c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>